Fairy Tail: Una Historia mas
by Huxito-Freddy
Summary: Nuevas aventuras, nuevos romances, Nuevos personajes. Lucy quiere dejar el Gremio. Juvia logra olbidar a Gray. Unete y descubre el secreto que ocultan los corazones de los magos.
1. Capitulo 1 Me he enamorado de ti

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, es de la propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Capitulo 1 "¿Me he enamorado de ti?"

Han pasado ya 5 días desde que el mago Huxito se había unido al gremio, Se había adaptado muy bien por lo que había notado en este último tiempo.

Miré a Lucy con Extrañéz, Había pasado ya tiempo de que no charlábamos como de costumbre, y me comencé a preocupar sobre nuestra amistad en el futuro, por eso me decidí a Hablarle para que nuestros lazos se mantuviesen y no se rompieran, pero fue en vano, Toda palabra que iba dirigida hacia la chica era evitada al acto.

¿Qué te sucede Lucy?, fue lo que me pregunte al ver a Lucy correr y esfumarse a través de los miembros del gremio.

Natsu, necesito hablar un momento contigo. ~ Llamó mi atención Huxito, el chico nuevo del gremio. ~ Hola... Hux… Hucs…~ Es Huxito… Natsu… ~ Bueno no soy el culpable de que tengas un nombre tan raro. ~ Le dije al chico mientras veía como una vena de furia le palpitaba en su cabeza, mientras fruncía el seño como si quisiera decirme algo.

Natsu por que no has hablado con Lucy últimamente. ~ Me pregunto el chico, dejándome perplejo al percatarme de que él y de seguro varios más del gremio sabían con respecto a mi situación con Lucy. ~ Co… ¿Como sabes eso?.. ~ Pregunte con curiosidad. ~ Bueno Lucy me ha dicho que últimamente te has preocupado de muchas cosas, pero no has tenido el tiempo de charlar con ella, deberías ver si se encuentra bien, ya que me ha contado que se siente muy triste ya que no puede charlar contigo. ~ Me sorprendí al escuchar las palabras del chico, me levanté de mi silla y le dije con un poco de molestia. ~ Cada vez que quiero hablar con ella tiende a correr, no es que no quiera hablar con ella es solo que no se ha dado la ocasión. ~ respondí defendiéndome. ~ Pues deberías charlar con ella ya que escuché rumores de que quiere dejar Fairy Tail ya que una persona del gremio Le esta acomplejando la Permanencia. ~ Me sorprendí. Era imposible que Lucy abandonara Fairy Tail, quien fuese la persona que la acompleja deberá charlar conmigo al respecto. ~ ¿Éstas seguro de eso Huxito? ~ Me atreví a preguntarle al mago de agua, el cual por desgracia asintió con la cabeza. ~ Sera mejor que hables con ella al respecto, la única persona que puede hacerla recapacitar eres tú. ~ Me dijo dándome ánimos de ir en busca de Lucy y sin decir nada mas corrí tras la rubia.

Natsu, realmente esta pasándome esto, ¿Realmente me he enamorado de ti?, nadie puede saberlo Natsu, si te lograras enterar nuestra amistad se acabaría, eso no puede suceder, siempre te he traído problemas, desde que me conociste me has rescatado una y otra vez, pero ya no mas, es mi turno de salvarte, te salvaré de mi misma, por eso he decidido marcharme hoy mismo. ~ Pensaba Lucy mientras empacaba sus maletas.

Lagrimas caían por sus mejillas al realizar el acto, hasta que escucho el sonido de su ventana abrirse, rápidamente corrió hacia su pieza y se ocultó bajo la cama, para luego escuchar los pasos de una persona que deambulaba por su casa, escuchó la voz de Natsu llamarla una y otra vez, pero solo podía apretar con fuerza los dientes y evitar que su llanto fuese escuchado por Natsu.

En un segundo todo volvió a la normalidad, Lucy salió de su escondite, Tomó sus cosas y al llegar a la puerta escucho una voz que reconoció en el acto.

¿Lucy? ~ Hacia donde te diriges. ~ Pregunto Natsu a la chica la cual sollozo levemente para luego sacar la llave de Morfeo y dejar a Natsu dormido.

Lo siento Natsu, pero mi corazón me dice que lo mejor que puedo hacer es alejarme un tiempo de ti, dijo Lucy para luego darle un beso a Natsu y cerrar la puerta dejando a Natsu sobre su sofa.

Continuara.

~ Hola a Todos~

Bueno espero les agrade mi fic y dejen sus Comentarios que me ayudan a mejorar, quiero aclarar que soy "Nuevo" en el mundo de los Fics.

Saludos a todos.

Éxito…

Mensaje de Lucy:

Mi corazón está lleno de incógnitas e interrogantes, necesito ayuda.


	2. Comienza nuevamente

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, es de la propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Capitulo 2 "Comienza nuevamente"

Lucy suspiro muy profundamente para luego comenzar a correr lo más rápido posible, estaba decidida de sus actos y nada ni nadie podría cambiar su decisión, así corrió la rubia varias cuadras derramando lagrimas a su paso, hasta que choco con algo muy fuertemente, tanto así que se desmayó.

Ah… Mi cabeza en… En donde estoy. ~ Se preguntaba al ver a su alrededor, y notar que se encontraba en una habitación muy pequeña, con una cama y una ventana.

De pronto un olor capto la atención de la rubia, era ese olor de comida recién hecha, lo que le recordó que no había comido en días ya que no había ido a ninguna misión por evitar el contacto con Natsu, se acerco a la puerta y vio en un sofá un par de sabanas y una tela de un color amarillo, tomo la tela en sus manos y la estiro para ver de que se trataba.

¿Eh?... Kyaaa. ~ Grito la maga estelar al percatarse de que lo que estaba sosteniendo eran unos Bóxers. ~ ¿Qué demonios?, en donde me he metido esta vez tal vez este en casa de un secuestrador. ~ Zaz, Se abofeteo la chica al percatarse de lo que estaba diciendo.

¿Lucy?, ¿Estas despierta? ~ Dijo una voz la cual Lucy reconoció y causo un poco más de alivio, caminó hasta la cocina hasta poder encontrarse con la persona que se encontraba cocinando.

¿Huxito?, sabes que me sucedió, me duele mucho la cabeza. ~ Dio a conocer su molestia la chica al mago, el cual sonrió para luego responder a la interrogante.

He…he… Te diste un buen golpe Lucy, menos mal que yo pasaba por allí, de no ser asi podría haberte secuestrado un violador o algo peor. ~ Dijo Huxito a la rubia, la cual recordó haber confundido a Huxito con un secuestrador, lo cual le apeno mucho. ~ Por cierto Lucy me gusta tu pañuelo, es de mi color favor… ~ Y en ese entonces Lucy recordó algo. ~ Mierda, aun tengo los bóxers en la mano. ~ Huxito miro el pañuelo más de cerca para luego decir. ~ Si quieres un recuerdo mío, mejor te doy uno de mis dibujos. ~ Dijo el chico mientras tomaba su ropa interior de la mano de Lucy, la cual estaba muy sonrojada al escuchar las palabras del chico.

N… No es lo que parece, es solo que. ~ Brrrr., Sonó el estomago de Lucy por el hambre que la atormentaba. ~ Eso no es bueno, será mejor que comamos algo ok.

Dijo el chico invitando a la mesa a Lucy la cual asintió con algo de vergüenza.

Luego.

El sol se ponía, Lucy seguía en casa de Huxito, estaba lista para partir cuando escuchó a Natsu gritando su nombre, Huxito al escuchar al mago Miro a Lucy con confusión y le dijo. ~ ¿No saldrás? ~ Pregunto el chico, pero al apreciar la mirada de la rubia obtuvo la respuesta a su interrogante. ~ Por favor Huxito, necesito que Natsu no me encuentre, Ayúdame. ~ Dijo la chica con tristeza mirando al mago de agua el cual asintió con su mirada a las palabras de la chica.

De pronto La ventana de la habitación comenzó a abrirse, Lucy al percatarse de que Natsu estaba entrando corrió hacia donde Huxito lo mas rápido posible.

Lucy al fin te encuentro... ~ Fue lo que dijo Natsu, pero no pudo terminar la oración al ver la escena. ~Lucy. ~ Fue lo único que pudo decir al encontrar a Lucy besando a Huxito y abrazándolo fuertemente.

Continuara.

~ Hola a Todos~

Bueno espero les agrade mi fic y dejen sus Comentarios que me ayudan a mejorar, quiero aclarar que soy "Nuevo" en el mundo de los Fics.

Saludos a todos.

Éxito…

Mensaje de Natsu:

Ojos que no ven "corazón que no siente"


	3. Aventureros

Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados a continuación son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Capitulo 3 "Aventureros"

Lucy… ~ Es la única palabra que pudo decir Natsu al observar la escena, sin nada más que decir salto la ventana y se esfumo entre las tinieblas, al ver tal acto Huxito se libero de los brazos de la rubia para mirarle con confusión.

¿Qué demonios fue eso Lucy? ~ Fue la única reacción que pude tener ante los actos de la chica, la mire fijamente pero descubrí en su mirada el dolor que le había provocado el realizar ese acto, la mire fijamente y le dije. ~ Lucy… ¿Qué está sucediendo entre Natsu y tú? ~ La chica me miro con tristeza y me conto toda la historia…

Al día siguiente…

Desperté en mi sofá, un tanto moribundo, Lucy ya se había marchado, no me dijo hacia donde se dirigía, lo cual me mantenía preocupado con respecto a su situación, arregle mis cosas para partir hacia el gremio cuando de repente la ventana de la habitación se rompió en mil pedazos.

Natsu, que demonios te sucede idiota. ~ Le dije al Salamander al ver los destrozos que había ocasionado a mi casa, le mire a los ojos y le dije. ~ Te demandare por daños a la propiedad pública. ~ A la mierda los destrozos, ¿Que hay entre tú y Lucy bastardo?, porque se estaban besando. ~ Me miro el Mago concentrando su ira en mi persona.

No me mires a mi Natsu, yo tampoco comprendo porque Lucy me beso tan repentinamente. ~ Entonces por qué demonios te beso. ~ Que no lo sé, cálmate de una vez quieres.

Luego.

¿Hacia dónde te diriges?, Natsu. ~ Pregunte al mago el cual se levanto de su silla y comenzó a trepar hacia la ventana. ~ Voy a buscar a Lucy, necesito más que nunca hablar con ella, quiero saber porque ha estado tan alejada de mí últimamente.

Espera, yo voy contigo, así será más fácil poder encontrarla, además no creo que tu solo seas capaz de encontrarla sin meterte en líos, por lo que me han contado eres muy bueno en eso. ~ Se burlo levemente el mago de Natsu, el cual permanecía un tanto avergonzado de las cosas que savia el chico.

Así partimos en busca de Lucy, ambos apreciábamos mucho a la maga, y ella nos había reunido en una misión muy importante.

Caminamos por el bosque hasta que anocheció en Magnolia, no entendía por qué Natsu caminaba algo distraído por eso decidí preguntarle que le sucedía.

Natsu, te noto raro ¿En realidad te encuentras bien?~ Pregunte al mago el cual caminaba con ambas manos posadas sobre su cabeza y mirando al cielo.

Eh… A eto… lo que sucede es que me han dicho que una persona estaba dificultando la estadía de Lucy en el gremio y me preguntaba quién podría ser esa persona. ~ De seguro a de ser una persona que tenga relación con Lucy ¿No lo crees? ~ Si… pero no me puedo imaginar quien es. ~ A lo mejor es Gray, ya que siempre se la pasa viendo a Lucy, Tal vez este enamorado de ella. ~ Dijo Huxito a Natsu el cual se detuvo y exclamo a los cuatro vientos. ~ ¡Gray bastardo te matare! ~ He, realmente te pone celoso que Gray pueda sentir algo por Lucy ¿No? ~ No… no son celos, es solo que… bueno tu sabes… Lucy… Es…

Ok, ok, he bueno, ya es momento de acampar.

Esa noche.

Natsu ¿Donde dormirás? ~ Me atreví a preguntar ya que vi al mago sin nada más que un trapo viejo que él aseguraba llamar "manta". ~ Bueno yo en la mayoría de los viajes duermo a la intemperie es por eso que no necesito más que mi "manta".

Claro eso es cuando andas de viaje solo, hoy vas conmigo así que yo me encargo del refugio ok, "Wáther-Ice Dome". ~ Dijo Huxito para levantar una carpa de cristal desde el suelo. ~ Who… no savia que podías hacer eso, y pensé que solo podrías hacer cosas de agua no de hielo, ni mucho menos de cristal. ~ Dijo Natsu viendo como Huxito utilizaba sus poderes y construía un refugio.

La magia responde a tu Corazón Natsu Por eso puedes hacer lo que desees con ella es solo cuestión de práctica, no lo crees. ~ Si, creo que si… Bueno que descanses, nos vemos mañana. ~ Ok nos vemos.

Continuara.

~ Hola a Todos~

Bueno espero les agrade mi fic y dejen sus Comentarios que me ayudan a mejorar, quiero aclarar que soy "Nuevo" en el mundo de los Fics.

Saludos a todos.

Éxito…

Mensaje de Huxito:

Cuando menos lo esperas, la vida te da lo que necesitas.


	4. es posible olvidar

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, es de la propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Capitulo 4 "Es posible olvidar"

Lucy Hearthfilia caminaba por las calles de Linnahrez, una pequeña ciudad la cual había escuchado era el pueblo de proveniencia de Huxito, había escuchado sobre unos hechiceros que trabajaban en los alrededores de ese lugar y fue en busca de algunas pociones y e instrumentos mágicos.

Bueno, creo que es aquí, será mejor que tengan hierbas mágicas en este lugar. ~Dijo la chica entrando a una tienda muy pequeña de la cual salió una anciana a atenderla.

Hola niña que deseas, alguna poción, alguna herramienta mágica, te puedo ofrecer los productos más económicos y de la mejor calidad posible, ~ Dijo la dueña de la tienda impidiendo que Lucy mencionara palabra alguna. ~ Veo que no eres de aquí, por lo que veo eres de Fairy Tail, Puedo ofrecerte lo que las niñas de tu edad buscan…

El producto más innovador que tengo es la poción del olvido…

Dijo la anciana captando la atención de Lucy. ~ ¿"Poción del olvido"?, en qué consiste esa poción. ~Es una poción no muy común que logra que los sentimientos hacia las personas desaparezcan de tu mente. ~ Dijo la anciana para luego percatarse que la rubia dejaba escapar unas pequeñas lágrimas.

Veo que hay una persona en tu vida que amas, no es así, pero no quieres perder su amistad. ~ Pregunto la anciana a Lucy la cual asintió un poco entristecida. ~ Mi niña, si deseas olvidar a esa persona usa esta poción, es un regalo por parte mío. ~Dijo la anciana obsequiándole el frasco a Lucy. ~ No puedo aceptarlo, Lo siento. ~ Negó la chica el regalo de la dueña de la tienda, la cual sonrió para luego levantarle el mentón a Lucy y decirle. ~Acéptalo, niña, una sonrisa tuya merece un regalo. ~ Dijo la anciana haciendo sonreír a Lucy, tomo el frasco le agradeció a la dueña de la tienda para luego salir corriendo del lugar.

Natsu, podremos seguir como era antes, tengo la clave de tu felicidad, ya voy Fairy Tail. ~ Dijo Lucy corriendo hacia el gremio…

En otro lugar.

Natsu, tengo una idea, podemos ir por provisiones a mi pueblo, esta por aquel sendero, y así poder continuar con la búsqueda de Lucy. ~ Propuso el mago a Natsu, el cual asintió, ya que no era una mala idea, pronto se les acabarían los alimentos, y lo mejor sería poder estar preparados.

OK, pero será mejor que nos apresuremos, ya han pasado 3 días y Lucy debe estar cerca, además tengo Hambre. ~ dijo el mago sacándole una gota de la cabeza a Huxito. ~ Bueno no es culpa mía de que no hayas traído comida. ~ Dijo Huxito riéndose y recordando que las provisiones que había empacado para 1 semana se habían terminado solo a los 3 días.

Bueno, Bueno no hay por que preocuparse, la señora Moníka, nos dará las provisiones necesarias para proseguir con el viaje.

Señora ¿Moníka?, ¿Quien es ella? ~ Pregunto el mago un poco confundido. ~ Es una hechicera que conozco, vive aquí en frente. ~ Dijo Huxito entrando a la vieja Choza de la hechicera. ~ Yo te esperare aquí. ~ Dijo Natsu apoyando su espalda contra la pared de la casa, mientras esperaba a Huxito.

Unos minutos mas tardes…

Por que se tarda tanto, será mejor que se apresure… ~ Fueron las únicas parabras que dijo Natsu, ya que Huxito lo tomo de la muñeca y lo alzo por los aires mientras corría con toda velocidad hacia el gremio.

Who… Who. Jo… Huxito hacia dónde vas ese no es el caminooo… ~ Fueron las palabras que alcanzo a decir Natsu antes de Comenzar con nauseas. ~ Natsu ya se donde esta Lucy, lo único que debemos hacer es… ~ Huxito miro a Natsu el cual no se veía exactamente saludable. ~ ¿Oye que te sucede?~ Dijo Huxito antes de recordar los problemas que poseía Natsu con respecto a los medios de transporte…

Qué demonios te sucede, acaso me viste cara de tren o algo asi, muévete rápido que Lucy nos espera.

Dijo Huxito corriendo rápidamente hacia el gremio.

Continuara.

~ Hola a Todos~

Bueno espero les agrade mi fic y dejen sus Comentarios que me ayudan a mejorar, quiero aclarar que soy "Nuevo" en el mundo de los Fics.

Saludos a todos.

Éxito…

Mensaje de Huxito:

Veo que a Cupido no le resulta fácil él trabajo. Descuida yo haré esto por ti.


	5. ¿Comenzar desde 0 ?

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, es de la propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Capitulo 5 "¿Comenzar desde 0?"

Huxito caminaba junto con Natsu hacia el gremio, habían pasado ya 2 días desde que retornaban hacia Fairy Tail, y las interrogantes de Natsu no se hicieron esperar, sobre todo con respecto a Lucy, ya que Huxito le había contado al respecto de lo que había sucedido en la tienda.

Huxito, ¿estás seguro de lo que dices?~ Pregunto el mago de fuego al chico, el cual caminaba con seriedad en su rostro. ~ Si, la señora Moníka me ha dicho lo que sabía con respecto a Lucy, por eso debemos apresurarnos. ~ te tardaste mucho allí dentro, estás seguro de que lo único que te dijo fue que ¿Lucy regresaba al Gremio?

Si, ella me dijo que Lucy deseaba regresar pronto, ya que extrañaba a todos en el gremio. ~ Dijo Huxito ocultándole a Natsu lo de aquella formula que le habían obsequiado a Lucy. ~ No puedo decirle eso a Natsu, si le digo, las cosas con Lucy se arruinarían por completo. ~ Pensó el mago, para luego imaginarse una idea muy curiosa con respecto a los magos, miro a Natsu y le dijo. ~ Nee… Natsu, si tuvieras hijos con Lucy, ¿Cómo crees que serian? ~ Dijo el chico dejando intrigado a Natsu ya que nunca se le había pasado por la mente esa pregunta.

No lo sé, creo que serian eto…~ Dijo Natsu comenzando a imaginar a una chica de cabellos rosados y con fuego en sus puños, y a un chico rubio, de cabello alborotado, con un juego de llaves estelares en sus manos. ~ La verdad creo que serian un tanto extraños, no me imagino tener hijos con Lucy… ~ Dijo Natsu articulando las palabras que había dicho recientemente. ~ Y no es que no me gustaría, después de todo Lucy es… Lucy es… Y tiene unos… que son del tamaño de… y su… ~ ¿Eh?..~ Fue lo que dijo Huxito al observar a Natsu el cual divagaba en sus pensamientos, estando muy sonrojado y como si esto fuera poco, sangraba por la nariz.

Lo que quiero decir es que no he pensado en Lucy de esa manera. ~ Dijo cortantemente el Dragón Slayer. ~ Además ella es mi "NAKAMA" si fuéramos algo más que eso sería raro. ~ Dijo nuevamente cortante. ~ ¿De verdad?, pues yo pienso que harían una muy buena pareja. ~ Dijo Huxito dejando intrigado al Mago de Fuego.

Yo me imagino a sus hijos como fuertes guerreros, entrenados por ti y educados por Lucy claro está. ~ Dijo medio burlón por su último comentario el mago de agua.

Creo que tienes razón… Serian buenos guerreros, después de todo Lucy es muy fuerte, serian los más fuertes del gremio, y podrían patearle el trasero a los hijos del pervertido de Gray. Jajaja… ~Rio fuertemente el mago de fuego haciendo resbalar una gota de agua por la cabeza a Huxito.

Creo que me está gustando la idea. ~ Dijo Natsu, a lo que Huxito le miro con confusión. ~ De que idea estas ¿hablando?.. ~ Pregunto Huxito a Natsu para luego mirar al frente y percatarse de que habían llegado a Magnolia.

En el gremio…

Natsu, con esto lograre dejar todo como era antes, al beber de este liquido podre, mirarte nuevamente sin ninguno de estos sentimientos que me hacen sufrir…

Por ti Natsu. ~ Dijo Lucy sentada en una mesa solitaria para beber el contenido del frasco solo hasta la mitad ya que el abraso de Una persona hiso que el Frasco volara por los aires hasta caer y derramarse en la bebida de cierta maga de agua…

Lucy quedo perpleja, sentía unos brazos muy cálidos que rodeaban su cintura y que la acercaban a una persona, fue un abraso lleno de cariño, lleno de felicidad, pero sin ese sentimiento que antes incomodaba a la maga… Un abrazo sin amor.

Natsu grito la chica abrazando al chico para luego liberarse y poder notar como el chico contenía las lagrimas de la emoción.

Lamento el haberme escapado de ti de esa forma, pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar y recapacitar ciertas cosas. ~ alcanzo a decir la maga cuando fue callada por la mano del chico, la chica bajo la mirada, Natsu tomo su mentón y lo levanto para chocar sus miradas y luego decir. ~ Bienvenida a casa Lucy…

La felicidad se presento en Fairy Tail, ya que los integrantes del gremio no se habían percatado de la presencia de la rubia. Natsu se separo de Lucy con las miradas de todo el gremio posadas en la escena, Natsu sin pensar e dijo a lucy en una forma muy profunda.

Lucy… debo pedirte algo… ~ Todo el gremio miraba la escena con curiosida Lucy, tu… TENDRIAS HIJOS CONMIGO.

O…o...o…o…O…o.

¿Qué?, que…Que. ¿Qué?, que, ¿Queeeeeee?...

Si, es que me imagine como serian nuestros hijos y me gusto la idea.

Todo el mundo quedo con expresión de WTF

Natsu… Grito la rubia muy sonrojada por las palabras del mago el cual se mostraba muy confuso por la reacción de la chica.

Tengamos hijos, así nuestros hijos patearan el trasero de los hijos de juvia y Gray.

Dijo Natsu para hacer que a Gray se la saliera el jugo que bebía por la nariz, el Fullbaster se levanto y dijo. ~ Eso te gustaría no es así, si yo y Juvia tuviésemos hijos, los tuyos serian sirvientes de los nuestros, no es así ¿Juvia? ~ Dijo el mago de hielo mirando a la Loxar la cual terminaba de tomarse su bebida para luego aclarar. ~ Eres buen NAKAMA Gray, pero a Juvia no le gustaría tener hijos contigo. ~ Dijo la chica dejando a todos impactados por su comentario, en especial a Gray el cual esperaba uno de los comentarios típicos de la maga en el cual ella confesaba su amor por el.

¿Pero qué diablos sucedió aquí?~ Dijo Huxito presenciando la escena ocurrida. ~ Moníka que as ¿Hecho?…

Continuara.

~ Hola a Todos~

Bueno espero les agrade mi fic y dejen sus Comentarios que me ayudan a mejorar, quiero aclarar que soy "Nuevo" en el mundo de los Fics.

Como se han dado cuenta, solo Huxito sabe la verdad sobre la poción, y pronto otros de los integrantes del gremio lo sabrán, se aproxima un Buen NALU con un GRUVIA muy cómico, quiero agregar Lemon si les parece, cualquier sugerencia dejen un REVIEW.

Saludos a todos.

Éxito…

Mensaje de Juvia:

La soledad es mejor que la mala compañía.


	6. Llave de sentimintos

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, es de la propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Capitulo 6 "Llave de sentimientos".

Huxito sudo frio al ver aquella escena, lo que más le impactó fue la reacción de Juvia ante el comentario de Gray, nunca pensó que la chica respondería de tal forma, camino hacia donde Juvia mientras veía como Lucy regañaba e intentaba golpear a Natsu toda sonrojada por aquellos comentarios de su compañero, se sentía un poco culpable por aquellos comentarios ya que el fue en un principio quien le dio la idea a Natsu, pero eso ya no importaba lo que realmente importaba era el poder anular aquel efecto que producía la bebida.

Hola Juvia como estas. ~ pregunto el chico a su compañera para recibir una calida sonrisa como respuesta. ~ Muy bien Huxito-san gracias, hace mucho que no charlábamos siéntate y platiquemos un rato te parece. ~ Propuso la maga de agua obteniendo un si por parte del chico.

Juvia quiero preguntarte algo, ¿Estas enamorada?~ Bueno, enamorada, enamorada no, pero hay varios chicos que quiero mucho en el gremio, ¿A que se debe esa pregunta? ~ Interrogo la maga al chico el cual mostraba cara de confusión.

No es nada, es que tu reacción ante el comentario de Gray no fue el que yo esperaba, eso es. ~ Y que reacción pensaste que tendría, después de todo Gray es solo mi NAKAMA por qué tener algo mas con él. ~ Comento la Loxar dejando a Huxito divagando por sus pensamientos. ~ Es que a ti te gusta Gray… lo normal sería que te le declarares como siempre. ~ Afirmo Huxito sacándole una carcajada a la chica.

¿A mí, gustarme Gray?, eso nunca pasaría, es lindo pero no creo que sea mi tipo, nunca hablamos y siempre esta evitándome, yo necesito a una persona más alegre y que sea mi apoyo cuando lo necesite, algo así como tú.

Huxito la miro confundida, que fue lo que le sucedió a su amiga para que pensara de esa forma… debo averiguar que le pasa. ~ Pensó mientras que la chica extendía su bebida para darle a probar al mago.

No sé que tiene esta bebida pero debes probarla es muy deliciosa dijo Juvia mirando al chico y ofreciéndole del brebaje.

Gracias dijo algo pensativo y tomando el vaso para luego poder reconocer el olor de la bebida.

Me pregunto que tendrá esta bebida, parece mágica. ~ Decía la maga pensando en el brebaje para luego preguntarle a Huxito su opinión sobre el contenido de la bebida.

Huxito dime qué crees que pueda contener esa bebida. ~ Pregunto la chica mirando a el chico mientras el se paraba de su silla y decía.

…

¿Qué?, no me digas que la bebida tiene, Ee... Eto… Aaa. Dijo la maga para luego desmayarse y ser sujetada por Huxito, quien evito que se golpeara la cabeza.

Rayos, Juvia, Juvia, reacciona. ~ Decía el chico mientras sujetaba a la maga con ambos brazos. Huxito volteo a su izquierda para ver a Gray el cual salía del gremio, capto su atención y el mago corrió hacia donde estaban él y la chica.

Huxito, ¿Qué le sucedió a Juvia?, está bien. ~ Si es solo que se desmayo, me arias el Favor de llevarla hasta el pequeño lago que hay cerca a los cerezos es que necesito hacer algo urgente. ~ Pidió el chico a Gray para luego ser interrogado por este. ~ Para que quieres que lleve a Juvia hasta el lago. ~ Es que ese lugar le gusta, además necesita relajarse, por la forma en que se desmayo, será mejor que despierte en un lugar más tranquilo. ~ Informo el chico mientras que Gray algo confundido tomo a Juvia en sus brazos y la saca del gremio. ~ ¡No la dejes sola! ~ Le dijo a Gray para luego caminar hacia donde estaba Lucy, ya más calmada pero aun algo avergonzada por la situación que había ocurrido hace un par de segundos.

Como había llegado a esto… ~ Decía Gray mientras cargaba a Juvia en sus brazos, una vez llegado al lago que no media más de 10 metros cuadrados puso a la chica a la orilla del lago.

Gray miro a la chica mientras ella permanecía en ese estado, se veía muy linda mientras dormía pensó para luego recapacitar. ~ Mierda, en que estoy pensando. ~ Dijo el chico mientras la imagen de la chica invadía la mente de este. ¿Por qué me sucede esto?, yo no soy así, que significa todo esto.

¿Juvia?, ¿Realmente estoy sintiendo algo por ti? ~ Se pregunto asi mismo el chico para luego Abofetearse mentalmente. ~ ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?, como puedo preguntarme estas estupideces, se acabo, debo descubrir que demonios me está sucediendo. ~ Dijo para luego Recordar una frase que había leído en una novela. ~ El beso es la llave de los sentimientos.

Si…Eso es lo que haría besaría a la chica para poder saber de una vez por todas cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia ella, se acerco a la chica desde uno de sus costados pero le fue imposible poder besarla.

Aumento el nerviosismo.

Intento besarla desde el otro costado.

Aumento más el nerviosismo.

Vamos Gray, tu puedes hacerlo relájate. ~ Se decía a sí mismo, dándose ánimos, lo cual al parecer no surtía ningún efecto, ya que más nervioso lo ponía.

Ya estoy arto. ~ Grito el mago de hielo.

Se posiciono sobre la chica, se acerco a su rostro hasta poder sentir su respiración, las mariposas se hicieron presentes en su estomago, trago saliva para luego poder juntar los labios de la maga con los de él.

Era una sensación muy agradable, era como comer un postre de esos que a él le encantaban, no quería retirarse de esa posición, su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse extraño, su calor corporal comenzó a aumentar, sus latidos resonaban muy fuertemente, lo estaba disfrutando pero al mismo tiempo sabía que si sentía eso era por algo, algo que no esperaba de sí mismo, ese algo era amor.

El mago estaba a punto de separarse de la chica cuando las manos de esta le sujetaron por su cabellera y lo acerco más a su cuerpo, el mago quedo en un estado de shock ya que su beso fue correspondido por la maga de agua, la cual permanecía con los ojos cerrados, sus lenguas batallaban pos saber quién era el más fuerte, sus corazones retumbaban y el oxigeno se les acababa, juvia se separo del chico para recuperar el aliento, sin abrir los ojos dijo el nombre, si…El nombre de la persona que ella estaba besando, el nombre de la persona que ella creía estaba Besando.

Huxito…

Al oír eso nombre Gray salió de su trance. Juvia abrió los ojos para luego ver a Gray posicionado sobre ella, Juvia miro a Gray el cual tenía una cara de tristeza en su rostro, rápidamente el se aparto de la chica, ella se levantó para luego salir corriendo del lugar dejando a Gray muy adolorido por las palabras que había escuchado.

Huxito…Ella solo puede pensar en el.

Juvia corrió hasta su casa cerró la puerta para luego tumbarse en la cama y comenzar a llorar.

Continuara.

~ Hola a Todos~

Bueno espero les agrade mi fic y dejen sus Comentarios que me ayudan a mejorar, quiero aclarar que soy "Nuevo" en el mundo de los Fics.

O Pobre Gray, pero asi son las cosas, no crean que se la dejaría tan fácil, deben recordar que Juvia quieran o no bebió de esa poción del olvido, por eso ella no lo be mas que un amigo.

Quiero aclarar que no he escrito mal el nombre de Moníka ya que no quería que fuese Mónica.

Saludos a todos.

Éxito…

Mensaje de Gray:

Todo aquello en lo que creía. "Se fue a la mierda".


	7. Rendirse

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, es de la propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Capitulo 7 "Rendirse".

Dos días pasaron desde aquel momento de confusión entre Juvia y Gray.

En una mesa del gremio, el mago Fullbaster se encontraba melancólico, no podía creer aun lo que le estaba sucediendo, no podía creer lo que sentía por la chica, para él era extraño, nunca antes había experimentado nada semejante…

Debía admitir que en un principio gustaba de Erza pero eso se transformo en una enorme amistad, y los sentimientos que tenia por Erza eran muy diferentes a los que sentía por Juvia.

Gray quería mandar todo al carajo pero su corazón le decía que debía ser fuerte y seguir intentándolo, estaba muy confundido pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos…

¿Gray?, ¿Estás bien? ~ Pregunto Lucy al mago de hielo el cual tenía una cara de amargura.

¿Ehh?… No nada Lucy es solo…Bueno no importa. ~ Dijo intentando disimular su tristeza…

¿En dónde estará Juvia?, hace mucho que no la veo y estoy preocupada por ella. ~ pregunto la chica impactando al mago el cual se paro rápidamente de la impresión. ~ ¿Aun no a llegado?.. ~ No, y es el segundo dia que paso sin verla, espero que este bien. Erza me ha dicho que Juvia estaba encerrada en su piesa y que no ha salido de ese lugar, ¿Sabes que le pasa?

Le alcanzo a preguntar Lucy a Gray pero el chico rápidamente corrió fuera del gremio dejando a Lucy hablando sola y con ojos tan grandes como platos.

Me… han… Ignorado. ~ Dijo Lucy con un Aura negra rodeando su cuerpo.

Lucy ya te estás volviendo loca, porque estás hablando sola… Jo…Jo…Jo…

Cállate gato fastidioso…

En ese instante…

Huxito Camino a Casa de Juvia después de haber ido en búsqueda del antídoto.

Al llegar a Fairy hills y para no ser expulsado del lugar ya que solo podían ingresar mujeres, dio la vuelta y trepo por un árbol hacia el balcón de la chica.

¿Juvia estas aquí? ~ Pregunto para luego ser abrazado por la chica la cual estaba muy deprimida y con sus ojos rojos por alguna razón que el mago no comprendía.

¿Juvia estabas llorando?, ¿Que te sucedió? ~ Pregunto muy preocupado el Chico por su compañera. ~ Fue Gray… El… El… ~ La peliazul no podía terminar sus frases de la tristeza que le ocacionaba el recordar lo lucedido.

¿Qué?, ¿Gray?, si es por lo que hiso, fui yo el que le dijo que lo hiciera. ~ Dijo el chico Recordando haberle pedido a Gray que llevase a Juvia al lago.

Juvia miro al chico Muy confundida, y al mismo tiempo llena de tristeza, se separo de el y le dio la espalda para luego preguntarle…

Huxito… Tu… No me quieres… ~ Te quiero mucho Juvia, Una persona como tu nunca mas podre encontrar. ~ Dijo el chico un tanto confundido por la pregunta de la chica, Juvia se dio la vuelta para luego preguntarle. ~ Me quieres… ¿Más que una amiga?.. ~ Huxito palideció… Nunca había creído que Juvia le preguntaría semejante cosa, él la quería mucho pero nunca se había preguntado a sí mismo, si esos sentimientos eran algo más que una simple amistad.

Juvia no se qué decirte… Eres una mujer grandiosa, muy hermosa pe… Alcanzo a decir el chico Ya que Juvia corrió hacia donde el para luego abrazarlo y entre lagrimas decirle. ~ Por favor no me dejes, he sufrido el abandono de mis padres, amigos pero si tú no estás conmigo no se que pueda hacer…

El silencio se hiso en el abrazo de ambos magos.

Huxito recordó lo que había sucedido hace unas horas atrás mientras charlaba con Moníka, ya que esta misma le dio el antídoto.

FlashBack:

Huxito niño, debes hacer que las personas bajo el efecto de la poción coman este caramelo, tiene propiedades que anularan el hechizo, ten cuidado ya que solo tengo 2 y no habrá más hasta dentro de 4 meses…

Fin FlashBack:

Huxito saco uno de los caramelos mientras aun era abrazado por la chica…

Gray llego a Fairy Hills, rápidamente evadió a los guardias y corrió hasta la habitación de juvia, con sus poderes hiso una rosa de hielo para luego abrir la puerta de golpe y poder presenciar la escena…

Huxito se había llevado la mano a la boca para luego tomar el rostro de juvia, acercarlo y besarlo…

…..

Mierda…No es posible, por primera vez me intereso por una persona y me sucede esto, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué deben sucederme estas cosas a mí? ~ Penso el mago de hielo mientras observaba la escena.

Huxito se llevo el caramelo a la boca, La única forma de poderle dar el antídoto a Juvia en ese momento era con un beso, le dolería luego perder a Juvia ya que el antídoto era instantáneo y seguramente Juvia despertaría de ese Hechizo durante el beso…

Pero no podía dejarla así, ya habían pasado 2 días, y tenía miedo de que si esperaban más tiempo se hiciera permanente el efecto, lo mejor era terminar cn esto luego…

El chico se metió el caramelo a la boca para luego acercar el rostro de la chica el cual tenía un sonrojo y besarla…

Sus labios eran muy Fríos, era una sensación inesperada pero a la vez muy agradable, por ser magos de agua las sensaciones que tenían a diario eran las mismas, siempre sus cuerpos muy fríos, algunas personas dirían que tener un cuerpo como el de ellos sería como tener las manos en agua de glaciar, pero esa sensación que tuvo el mago con el beso fue la contraria, su cuerpo ya no estaba helado como de costumbre, ahora sentía un calor muy en el fondo de su corazón, era una sensación de relajación y de placer, la lengua de juvia exploraba la boca del chico y él se dejaba guiar por los brazos de la chica.

El aprisionaba su cintura entre sus brazos y ella sujeto al chico por su cuello, el oxigeno se hacia escaso cada segundo que pasaban explorando la boca uno del otro.

Pero la escena termino al escucharse el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose.

Huxito miro hacia la puerta y se encontró a Gray, el cual había dejado caer la rosa de hielo y esta se había quebrado en mil pedazos…

Juvia puso sus ojos en blanco para luego reaccionar y mirar a Gray el cual tenía ojos vidriosos por algún motivo, la maga con alegría corrió a abrazarlo para luego decirle. ~ Gray-sama, que alegría verlo, Juvia se siente muy sola si Gray-sama no está con ella. ~ Gray aparto a la chica para luego mirarla y decirle.~ Juvia… no quiero que me toques, por favor aléjate de mí. ~ El chico apretó sus puños, para luego salir de la habitación corriendo.

¡Gray! Espera...Dijo Huxito para luego salir tras el mago.

Perdón Juvia… Dijo para luego alejarse corriendo…

Juvia cayó de rodillas, apretó los dientes y sus puños, dejo escapar lagrimas para luego decir… ~ Realmente a nadie le gusta la Juvia….

Continuara.

~ Hola a Todos~

Bueno espero les agrade mi fic y dejen sus Comentarios que me ayudan a mejorar, quiero aclarar que soy "Nuevo" en el mundo de los Fics.

Juvia a vuelto a la normalidad, pero un nuevo problema se ha generado, ahora es momento de que Huxito aclare las cosas, pero ¿Le será tan fácil?

Aun no he decidido como darle la medicina a Lucy, pero espero poner un Nalu y tal vez u Lemon.

Saludos a todos.

Éxito…

Mensaje de Juvia:

Recuerda que la vida es un laberinto, puedes quedar atrapada pero la salida puede estar frente a tus ojos.


	8. Equipo

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, es de la propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Capitulo 8 "Equipo".

¡Gray!, ¡detente!, ¡Déjame explicarte lo que sucedió! ~ Corría Huxito tras el chico el cual corría con la cabeza agachada.

Gray entro al Gremio y se mescló con todos los demás miembros los cuales estaban reunidos mirando hacia una mesa, Huxito entró en la multitud hasta ver al maestro makarow.

Hijos míos, se están organizando competencias mágicas, y debemos escoger a 2 de nuestros miembros para que participen.

Esta elección será por decisión mía, estas competencias son muy importantes ya que el gremio ganador recibirá una gran recompensa, pero nosotros no participamos por el dinero, participaremos para que todo el mundo sepa que Fairy Tail no es u gremio cualquiera, para que el mundo sepa que Fairy Tail es un gremio de corazón.

Todos los magos de Fairy Tail levantaron la mano en símbolo de felicidad, Huxito también lo hiso, le alegraba mucho ver a todos sus compañeros de gremio tan alegres, lo mismo pensaban Natsu, Lucy, Erza y los demás.

Para elegir magos me han puesto 2 reglas:

-No puede ser un mago Clase S.

Erza se tiró al suelo con un aura negra….

-No pueden Causar destrozos.

Y la mayoría del gremio cayó al suelo…

Por eso los magos que participaran en este encuentro son.

Gray Fullbaster…

No nos defraudes hielito. ~ Rio Natsu luego de hacer este comentario.

Y.…

Huxito Loxar…

Huxito palideció… como era posible que lo enviaran a él si solo hace poco se había unido al gremio, era una locura… Aun así… Demostraría que ser un mago de Fairy Tail no era cualquier cosa, con estos pensamientos levanto la mirada para luego gritar muy orgulloso…

¡Fairy Tail!...

Todos los magos le dieron su apoyo, menos Gray quien lo miraba con cara de odio, Huxito lo miro de reojo y sus miradas chocaron muy fuertemente…

Por lo menos tendré tiempo de aclarar las cosas con Gray…

Luego…

Preparaban sus cosas y las montaban en una carroza similar a la que se montaron para ir al gremio de Blue Pegasus cuando se enfrentaron a oración 6, Huxito entro en la parte de atrás para luego chocar miradas con Gray el cual estaba sentado en la única banca que había en la parte de atrás.

El espacio era muy reducido ya que Erza había empacado el equipaje para ambos y como sabemos Erza no es de llevar un equipaje necesariamente ligero, Huxito se sentó junto a Gray y la carroza comenzó a moverse, el chico saco la cabeza entre las puertas traseras las cuales erran 2 trozos de tela colgando, saludo a los chicos los cuales se despedían, el sonrió y extendió la mano en señal de que se volverían a ver.

Tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, metió la cabeza para mirar a Gray y este le miraba con una cara de seriedad la cual iso que al mago le resbalara una gota por la cabeza.

¿De qué demonios te ríes?~ Pregunto cortante el mago de hielo intimidando un poco al chico, nunca había visto a Gray con una expresión similar, era como ver a Erza cuando le robaban su pastel.

Gray, déjame explicarte lo que paso… Es que Juvia había tom…~ Cállate, no me digas nada, no puedo creer lo que has hecho, aun sabiendo lo que pasaba entre yo y Juvia, te atreviste a besarla… ~ No fue mi intención es solo que… Recapacito el mago las palabras de Gray… Dices que algo pasaba entre ¿Tú y Juvia?, pues por lo que pude observar tu solo la ignorabas mientras ella daba todo por ti… ~ Eso no tiene nada que ver. ~ Se defendió el Fullbaster, pero se dio cuenta que lo que había dicho había sido algo estúpido, cuando pensaba en la chica se ponía muy nervioso y comenzaba a Hablar incoherencias por eso cerro su defensa con un… ~ Cállate.

Escúchame Gray lo que paso entre yo y Juvia fue un error. ~ Ehh… Como un Error. ~ Que bueno que me escuches… mira esto fue lo que sucedió…

Y Huxito se dispuso a contarle la historia a Gray…

En realidad paso eso… entonces… por qué no me lo contaste…

Lo que sucede es que si no se trata a tiempo puede volverse permanente el efecto.

Baya… Aun así… no tenias porque besarla… ~ ¿Quieres comenzar una nueva discusión?, Ya no me acercare mas a Juvia, por eso lo que debes hacer es intentar conquistarla nuevamente, después de todo ¿te gusta no?..

Gray se sonrojó… no podía creer lo indiscreto que era… Realmente se le notaba tanto…

No debes decirle a nadie al respecto, si alguien se entera me harán la vida imposible…

Ehh… por qué quieres ocultarlo, Juvia es una chica muy linda, no deberías sentirte mal de que te vieran con ella, además si alguien debiera sentir vergüenza es ella, después de todo está enamorada del "pervertido de los helados". ~ Dijo Huxito mientras su cara se transformaba en la expresión "xD".

Quien demonios te ha dicho ese apodo mío…. ~ Fue Natsu, el tiene una libreta que en la portada dice "Insultos para Gray".

Ese aliento de lava, ya se las verá conmigo cuando regresemos al gremio.

Y si creo que tienes razón, si Juvia pudo enamorarse de una persona como yo, creo que se merece una disculpa… ~ Que bueno que recapacites, eso te hace mejor persona. ~ Dijo el chico mirando a Gray muy orgulloso y mientras Gray lo miraba con una sonrisa.

De repente la carroza paro de golpe, dejando a los magos boca abajo y enterrados entre todo ese equipaje.

Los chicos se bajaron y encontraron un portón muy grande y de color negro…

Las puertas se abrieron y ellos entraron al lugar…

En el Gremio.

¡Lucy!, ¡Lucy! En donde estas. ~ Buscaba Happy a la chica la cual no encontraba.

Debo darle este dulce a Lucy lo antes posible…

Decía Happy recordando lo que Huxito le había dicho.

Flashback:

Happy no importa lo que suceda, Lucy debe comerse este caramelo hoy mismo, no quiero que lo olvides…

Aye… No te preocupes yo me encargare de entregarle el caramelo a Lucy…

Happy pensó en las palabras del chico un segundo para luego decirle…

Huxito, este caramelo es ¿Muy especial? ~ Pregunto el Gato mientras intentaba armar una oración...

Si el caramelo es muy especial… Respondió Huxito algo extrañado por la pregunta del gato.

Y se lo estas obsequiando a Lucy… ~ Pregunto Happy con un pequeño ronroneo.

Si… Respondió el chico algo confundido…

Happy rio burlonamente para luego decir.

¡Lucy!, ¡Lucy! Huxito te quiere dar un caramelo muy especial, porque a él le ¡GUUUUSSTAAAASSSSS!

¡Que no es eso gato burlón!..

Fin FLASHBACK:

¡Lucy! ¡Lucy! Al fin te encuentro… ~ Dijo Happy observando a Lucy, la chica estaba sentada en una mesa con Natsu, de hecho Natsu estaba sentado muy cerca de ella, no… el estaba apegado a ella como si fuesen uno solo.

Happy… que ¿Quieres?~ ¡Mira!, ¡Mira! lo que tengo para ti, es un caramelo.

De verdad… Tú me lo das…

Lucy miro a Happy el cual puso una cara de maldad que aterro a la chica…

No te lo manda Huxito…

¿Huxito?… ~ ¿Huxito?...~ Hablaron Lucy y Natsu uno después del otro…

Si Huxito, el dijo que es un caramelo muy especial, que lo había comprado solo para ti…

Aaa… Gracias… dijo la chica mientras tomaba el caramelo…

Natsu ardió por dentro, no podía creer que el chico estuviese mandándole regalos a Lucy…

¿Se lo manda Huxito? ~ Pregunto Natsu dejando algo confundida a la chica…

Si… Ahh se me olvidaba… Lucy Huxito dijo que…

Happy volvió a reír malvadamente…

Tu le ¡GUUUUSSTAAAAASSS!...

Natsu se levanto de la silla y golpeo la mesa con sus palmas de la furia dejando sorprendida a Lucy la cual tenía un rojo muy fuerte en su cara, el cual Natsu noto y lo enfureció…

Ese bastardo… ~ Pensó Natsu…

Continuara.

~ Hola a Todos~

Bueno espero les agrade mi fic y dejen sus Comentarios que me ayudan a mejorar, quiero aclarar que soy "Nuevo" en el mundo de los Fics.

Natsu esta celoso… eso ni yo lo esperaba, lo bueno es que la rivalidad entre Huxito y Gray está terminando, pero aún quedan resentimientos por parte de Gray.

Aun no he decidido las parejas de batalla, pero espero a Sherry y Lion.

Saludos a todos.

Éxito…

Mensaje de Natsu:

Si alguien toca a Lucy. Lo mato.


	9. El poder de la amistad

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, es de la propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Aclaración: La Llave de Morfeo fue idea mía, ya que creo que es un excelente poder.

Capitulo 9. "Amistad vs Venganza".

Huxito y Gray llegaron a una habitación en la cual se encontraban 10 magos, observaron por buscar algún conocido, pero solo pudieron reconocer a dos de ellos, Lion y Sherry que miraban un gran círculo mágico que se encontraba en el aire.

De pronto una persona se apareció en el círculo mágico, y nos dio a informar las reglas de participación…

Escuchad todo el mundo, la competencia mágica consistirá en solo un encuentro, será una lucha hasta el final, los últimos magos en pie serán proclamados ganadores de la batalla, se prohíben las alianzas entre gremios.

Ehh… ¿Por qué estas reglas? ~ Pregunto Huxito a el hombre…~ Esta competencia está organizada para ver el fortalecimiento de los gremios, por eso tienen prohibido establecer alianzas con los miembros de otros gremios.

Todos se estremecieron, la competencia seria dura, se podían observar los rostros llenos de ira por parte de los magos de otros gremios.

Huxito, no importa lo que pase, no importa si conoces o no a los magos enemigos, debemos llevar el nombre de Fairy Tail a la victoria. ~ Menciono el mago de hielo al chico el cual sonrió para luego chocar palmas con el mago de hielo.

En Fairy Tail.

Lucy que hay entre tú y Huxito, respóndeme. ~ Interrogo muy molesto Natsu a su compañera, la cual estaba muy sonrojada y además molesta por la forma en que Natsu le interrogaba.

Ya te he dicho que no hay nada entre nosotros, podrías dejarme tranquila. ~ Dijo la chica para meterse el caramelo a la boca y comerlo.

Bueno, si estamos con esas, yo no te contare un secreto. ~ Dijo el chico riendo en su interior, ya que las anteriores palabras eran totalmente falsas, y él podía jurar que con eso engañaría a Lucy.

Lucy… ¿Estás bien?, te noto extraña. ~ Dijo Natsu al observar como los ojos de la chica se tornaban blanco y luego del color café que tanto le gustaban…

A... Cayó algo aturdida Lucy pero Natsu logro tomarla y cargarla en sus brazos.

¡Lucy!, ¡Lucy!, resiste, mierda…~ ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ~ Se pregunto Natsu mirándole la cara a Lucy, y por casualidades de la vida, miro su escote y pudo notar lo grandes que se veían sus melones…

Natsu se sonrojo, se avergonzó para luego pensar: Mierda que estoy haciendo, se desmallo lo mejor será que la llevara a casa…

Melones…

Se abofeteo mentalmente al pensar en eso, aunque debía decir que le gustaba.

En la arena de combate.

Todos los magos luchaban con todas sus fuerzas, la batalla se ponía cada vez más intensa, se podían escuchar los conjuros que decían los magos, y el sonido de sus poderes impactando a los demás.

Rock-Magic.

Bola…

Dijo un mago lanzando un ataque a Gray el cual casi fue impactado por este, para luego contraatacar con:

Ice-Maker.

Martillo.

El ataque fue esquivado por él, pero luego recibió un ataque por parte de Huxito.

Wáter-Magic.

Rio.

Huxito dio en el blanco y mando volando al mago, el cual termino con su cuerpo enterrado en la pared e inconsciente.

Bien hecho. ~ dijo Gray al chico, debía admitir que era rápido…

¡Gray cuidado! ~ Advirtió el chico al mago de hielo el cual iba a ser atacado por un mago.

Smook-Magic

Toxico.

Gray se segó, pero fue lo suficientemente listo para poder hacer un ataque mientras era rodeado por la cortina de humo.

Ice-Maker.

Saturno.

Dijo el chico para crear un aro similar al del planeta Saturno y hacerlo crecer creando así una gran cierra de hielo la cual golpeo al mago y lo lanzo muy lejos.

Wood-Doll.

Dijo Sherry para lanzar un ataque y derribar a 4 magos al mismo tiempo y dejarlos inconscientes…

Ice-Maker.

Águila.

Y montones de águilas salieron disparadas contra Huxito, Pero el chico no se aparto del ataque y fue impactado por él.

¡Huxito! ~ Grito Gray al presenciar la escena…

Lion bufo, que fácil había sido deshacerse de ese fastidioso compañero de Gray, ahora solo debía ir contra… Alcanzo a decir par luego ver que el chico estaba parado sin moverse y con agujeros en su cuerpo.

Huxito no me digas que tú también puedes… ~ Dijo Gray observando esa peculiar pero familiar técnica que usaba el chico.

Mi cuerpo está Hecho de agua… Contra mi tus ataque serán inútiles…

Mierda, como es posible. ~ Dijo Lion al observar los poderes del chico.

Huxito salto y se posiciono junto a Gray, mientras frente a ellos en un lugar un tanto alejado se encontraban Lion y Sherry.

Una voz fuera del campo de batalla dijo:

Competencia final Fairy Tail vs Lamia scarle.

Huxito miro a Gray, le indico que el atacaría a Sherry mientras el mago de hielo se encargara de Lion.

Gray asintió con la mirada y ambos magos se lanzaron al ataque.

Huxito intentaba atacar el muñeco de árbol de la pelirosa, pero le era imposible ya que tenía una gran defensa además era muy rígido, Gray luchaba contra Lion con todas sus fuerzas pero era en Vano, La mayoría de los ataques lanzados impactaban uno contra el otro y se hacían pedazos, debían admitir que ambos habían mejorado desde la última vez que se vieron.

Sherry salto y esquivo el ataque de Huxito, para luego aterrizar a salvo junto a Lion.

Lion la miro para hacerle señas con la cabeza, esta se posiciono tras el mago de hielo y lo sujeto por la cintura.

Los demás estaban Flipando, que demonios se suponía que estaban haciendo…

¡Ataque unisonoro! Ice-Doll ~ Invocaron ambos magos mientras el cuerpo de Lion se cubría de hielo y se transformaba en un gran muñeco.

Gray y Huxito palidecieron, el poder de esos dos al combinare era tremendo, pero aun así no podían perder, no decepcionarían al maestro…

Grandes golpes propinaba el gran muñeco, muchos de ellos evadidos por los magos los cuales permanecían muy concentrados en esquivar los ataques…

Gray… ~ Grito Huxito para ver a Gray siendo golpeado por el muñeco.

Jajaja, Gray… eso te sucede por ser distraído…

Eso es amor…

Comentaron los magos del otro gremio con una expresión media burlona…

Huxito salto para luego gritar:

Water-Magic

Espiral.

Los magos fueron envueltos por una especie de tornado pero hecho de agua…

Huxito corrió hacia donde Gray lo más rápido que pudo, mientras que los magos luchaban contra aquel hechizo…

Lograron liberarse para luego lanzar un puñetazo contra la pared en la cual gray había impactado.

Huxito corrió hasta llegar al sitio en donde Gray había quedado mal herido, Huxito lo tomo por el brazo y lo levanto, Gray le dio las gracias pero luego advirtió sobre el ataque de los magos.

Huxito cuidado…

El puñetazo dio en su blanco y ambos magos quedaron tras esa gran mano que atacaba frenéticamente una y otra vez…

Huxito y gray eran heridos cada vez mas hasta que…

Water-Magic

Propiedad

Huxito con un poco de sus fuerzas logro recitar un hechizo.

Gray sintió una sensación extraña en su cuerpo, sintió como si hubiese sido atravesado pero no sentía ningún dolor, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar en la zona de su abdomen y miro hacia abajo para poder observar que su cuerpo estaba siendo atravesado por la mano de los magos.

Lion y Sherry observaron la escena y decidieron retirar su ataque.

La mano se retiro y Gray pudo observar su cuerpo estaba completo.

Pero, pero…. COMO ES POSIBLE… esto, ¿Huxito? ~ Con esta técnica puedo hacer que tu cuerpo se transforme en agua, al igual que el mío, pero resta mucho de mis poderes mágicos. ~ Dijo el chico a punto de desmayarse por haber utilizado semejante cantidad de poder.

Lion No espero a que los magos terminaran de charlar y rápidamente lanzo un ataque:

Ice-Maker

Hacha de batalla

Huxito grito, al estar utilizando esa técnica el quedaba expuesto a el dolor, pero la persona a la cual estaba unido era inmune a este.

Mierda… Huxito estas bien. ~ Pregunto preocupado el mago de hielo, pero el chico asintió con su cabeza. ~Deja de utilizar ya ese ataque, te aras daño. ~ Dijo Gray al ver la reacción del chico tras el ataque.

Lion y Sherry continuaban su ataque mientras los cuerpos de los magos eran atravesados por los ataques, y Huxito gritaba.

Huxito detente. ~ No… no dejare que nos derroten debemos demostrarles de lo que es capaz Fairy Tail.

Dijo para luego comenzar a brillar y formar un círculo mágico en su espalda.

Water-Magic

Ice

Y unas columnas de agua salieron de la espalda del chico y impactaron a Sherry y a Lion dejándolos inconscientes.

Gray miro la escena con asombro, como era posible que después de utilizar todo ese poder mágico pudiese realizar hechizos de esa magnitud, de seguro había algo extraño en el chico…

Gray. ~ Capto la atención del mago de hielo, el cual se encontraba divagando en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué Sucede Huxito? ~ Pregunto para luego ver como el chico levantaba la mano en señal de victoria…

Fairy Tail es increíble… dijo para luego caer desmayado.

Continuara…

Hola Bueno Lamento la tardanza es que la escuela me tiene muy ocupado.

Ya tengo la idea de darle termino al fic pero primero quiero poner Lemon de Natsu x Lucy y Que comience el Gruvia.

Saludos a todos.

Éxito…

Mensaje de Gray:

El conocer a Huxito me hiso comenzar a Creer que hay personas que están dispuestas a entregar su vida por lo que ellos mas desean.

Continuara.

~ Hola a Todos~

Bueno espero les agrade mi fic y dejen sus Comentarios que me ayudan a mejorar, quiero aclarar que soy "Nuevo" en el mundo de los Fics.

Natsu esta celoso… eso ni yo lo esperaba, lo bueno es que la rivalidad entre Huxito y Gray está terminando, pero aún quedan resentimientos por parte de Gray.

Aun no he decidido las parejas de batalla, pero espero a Sherry y Lion.

Saludos a todos.

Éxito…

Mensaje de Natsu:

Si alguien toca a Lucy. Lo mato.


End file.
